First To Fall
by Johniee-Five
Summary: What happens when First Class 6-4 Pilot Helios Rook Briggs and his Titans are flung through time and space Faster than the speed of light towards an unknown planet? The answer is a whole lot of confusion, fighting, and leg breaking. What happens when said planet is 99% Killer monsters of darkness and Super powered teenagers? The answer is More confusion, fighting, and leg breaking!
1. The Fall

**AN-1****Hey, this is my first story, so I would appreciate reviews telling me whether or not you think I did good and what I can improve on! I will also be including some things that don't exactly fit into the Titanfall Continuity (Like Arc-Stars) simply because I think that they might fit better there than anywhere else (Really, why aren't Arc-Stars included with fire and gravity Stars?). Anyways that's all I have to say here, I hope you enjoy my Story**

**AN-2****Hey it's me again, so after rereading the first chapter a few times i decided to rewrite the first chapter so that it felt a bit better, what I had before was really not all that great. So, hopefully this ones a bit better. Anyways, enjoy**

* * *

Helios R Briggs

Fourteen year old Simulacrum and fully certified combat pilot. You, whomever you may be, might think that fourteen is a bit too young to be a fully certified pilot… and you would be right, but Helios is one of the few exceptions to that

Helios has been using a jumpkit since he was six, he was actually trained by his aunt and uncle. They were certified Scrapper pilots, now you might be unfamiliar with the term 'Scrapper pilots', rightfully so. Scrapper pilots aren't as popular as their combat certified cousins, mostly because they don't spend their days fighting or blowing up giant robots

Scrapper pilots, are pilots who are contracted by companies and such that want something taken apart, but don't want to do it themselves. They simply take things apart for an price, may it be a single titan, a few dropships, or even an IMC carrier

Helios had been working in the scrapping industry since he was seven years old, he had started to learn how to use a jumpkit after watching his aunt and uncle tear apart a Strider Titan in under a hour. He remembers to this day how gracefully they moved around the Titan, tearing off each part with practiced efficiency

His fondest memory of the two working was probably when his aunt had used an Ogre Titan to violently tear apart a Atlas Titan that's joints had cold welded together after being accidentally dumped into open space. Watching that had inspired him to learn so he could help them work

Now, let's skip past the boring stuff and about how he ended up in the 6-4 at such an young age, and move on to why your here

To read an story about an young Pilot flung to an distant world with no chance of getting home

* * *

**Deep Space: Kobold class cargo ship**

**Time: -NULL-**

**Helios R Briggs**

**2nd POV**

Helios sunk his metal frame into the cushions of the chair with a sigh, here he was, all alone on a cargo ship, slowly flying through empty space. How did he end up here all alone? Well, that's a long story. But, long story short, Helios learned why he should never question a superior, even if they are being stupid

Moving on, Helios was on a small cargo ship, moving an miniscule amount of cargo to some middle of nowhere Outpost on the edge of IMC territory. In his opinion, the amount of equipment he was moving was so small that it was essentially useless, but apparently they needed those two hundred and twenty specters so badly that it required him to embark on a 'Emergency Supply Run'

They even made him bring along his Titans, which made no sense because he was on an Supply Run. Maybe they thought that he might need them if he was attacked? No, Titans are almost useless when in Zero-G environments

Unless your name is Viper, fighting in open space with an Titan is not an very good idea if you want to continue living

But anyways, Helios was alone, with nothing to keep him company other than some automated Infantry, his Titans, and a few Marvins that were there to keep the ship running

Deciding that he was not content with sitting around for the next hour or two, Helios decided to see if he could check the ships catalogue. Only to find it was in an kind of code, obviously the catalogue was meant for Marvin eyes only

Still not content, Helios decided to check the ships preset path to its destination. His destination was some backwater listening Outpost on a Moon Called Orthros, this Moon orbits the Planet…

" Typhon… Interesting name" Helios continued to read about the Outpost

" Orthros is Typhons only natural satellite… it is extremely large, almost as large as Typhon itself" Helios read off a description of the planet from the 6-4 Data Servers

" It has a small Militia Outpost... on the North Pole to avoid being detected by IMC Operations… really? That's it? Nothing else about these IMC Operations other than they exist? What are they doing at that Outpost?" The reason as to why this Outpost had no information about these operations that they are tasked with watching eluded Helios

Helios than looked towards his ETA to his destination, seeing that he only had a half-hour before he was to begin approach to the Outpost, he stood from his seat and left the control room

He briskly strode through the Stark Gray Halls of the Cargo Ship towards his room, he walked up to the sliding door before turning his attention to a small button on a panel to the right of the door, without even pushing the button the door emitted a click and immediately after slid into the wall, revealing the small quarters behind it

' _The benefits of being inhuman_' the young man turned machine thought as he disconnected from the doors mainframe

The Pilot entered the small room that contained his belongings, the room was a clean white marking it as different from the darker gray rooms outside, that is if it wasn't already made clear that it was different due to the utter lack of anything vaguely resembling bedroom furniture. The closest thing to an bed being the charging rack against the wall to the left of the door

The most familiar thing in the room to any living person would be the locker against the wall, even if it was the massive size of almost seven foot tall three foot across. Any pilot would instantly recognize this as a pilot's personal locker, a safe place where they can store personal objects and equipment.

Helios briskly strode to the locker before softly kicking the bottom of the storage unit, causing the locker to begin opening, the two halves of the front facing side of the locker split apart before folding away and revealing that interior of the locker

The lockers inside was segmented into several parts for organization purposes. The upper most part of the locker was two shelves, on them were the various things that an pilot might need while in the field, ranging from a small collection of Data-Knifes, to several small on-the-go maintenance kits for weapons of all varieties. Below that was a compact rack with weapons hanging on it, said weapons being a Mastiff, L-Star, EPG-1, and a large black rectangular case. Laying on a small shelf just under those was a Charge Rifle and beside it, his Jump-kit. Looking down further, closest to the floor was a metal box built right into the locker, the lid on the top of the box was locked with a eight digit combination keypad. Helios crouched down and reached out to the lock before typing in the combination

After hitting the enter key on the keypad, the lid emitted a short beep and unlocked. He then pressed the now lit release button to open the container. The lid of the container let out a click and opened wide enough for Helios to see its contents. The box was mostly empty save for two things, Helio's custom B3-Wingman revolver, and his original pilot helmet

Helios stared at the beat up helmet, the cracked lenses of the visor stared back. Helios quickly reached out and quickly grabbed the Revolver and forcefully shut the container, before immediately standing back up and grabbing the rest of his equipment

It did not take long for him to requip his most important equipment. His L-Star easily magnetized to the magnets built into the back of his chassis, his Charge Rifle doing the same although lower on his torso. His wingman meanwhile slid into a holster on his chest. The Jump-kit was harder as it had to be more secure than the rest of his equipment, several straps and latches later and the Jump-kit was secured on the back of his hip

Everything else was easy as well, the Data-Knife simply slid into its sheath on his left shoulder, the phase gauntlet fit fight onto his right hand quite easily as well. The radar pulse system chip fit right into the slot on his neck, he was amazed at how small those were nowadays. Moving on, the holo-projector was easy to mount on the side of his head, as was the cloaking module to the back of his waist. The grappling hook though, was an bit harder to attach as he had to screw it into his arm, nevertheless, he got it attached

His mind briefly wondered why more pilots don't use more than one Tactical Ability… then he remembered why

"'sigh'... The Boost system"

The B.o.o.s.t system was something developed about two or three years ago by Brockhaurd Manufacturing, the B.o.o.s.t acronym stands for 'Brockhaurd Manufacturing Official Ordinance Supercharger Technology'

These 'Boosts' are able to give pilots abilities outside of the range of your average tactical ability. This includes but is not limited to things such as, Anti-infantry turrets, rechargeable Titan batteries, and Weapon Amps

But these new abilities came with the cost of not being able to use several tactical abilities at once. Back during the early days of the IMC and Militia Conflicts, this system was non-existent, and the burn-card system was used, Albeit, with the same downside as its successor

After Helios finally got his mind back on track, he reached out and took hold of the final thing he needed, the large black case. He took the case and magnetized it to his back, giving it a firm shake to see if it was completely secure. After deeming himself combat ready, Helios closed the locker and moved to leave the room

While Helios was on the way to the Control room, the ship quickly lurched to the side, nearly knocking the pilot off his feet. After regaining his balance, he began to move twice as fast to the control room

When he did eventually reach the room, a quick glance to the console told him that the shift had just been the ship's Auto-Pilot readjusting to begin the final approach to Orthros. Looking away from the console, Helios turned his gaze to the viewport over the console and looked out towards the massive moon he was on approach too

That is when the Static hit. It was at first just a simple tingle on the back of his neck, but in only a few seconds it developed into a feeling not unlike the shock from an Arc-Grenade. Although, he was not the only thing affected by the Arc-Energy, in a single second every thing from the lights to the Marvin management system short out, Helios was then sent tumbling to the floor when one of the primary engines cut out and the ship begin to spin out of control

After a moment of spinning, the second of the two primary engines cut out as well and the still working RCS systems stabilized the ship. After clambering back to his feet, Helios looked back out the window to find that the ship was no longer facing the moon, but instead the planet it orbits

' _Typhon_' he briefly marveled at the beauty of the Earth like planet

Though his attention was ripped away from the planet as a whole and turned to a small blue dot on its surface, this wasn't a lake or something like that, it was like a city, an artificial light. He wondered why that was there, He recalled that the IMC were trying to keep their operations there hidden. If they were trying to stay hidden, why were they shining bright lights into space?

As he watched the blue dot, it quickly grew larger and more intense. It had taken a moment, but Helios had realised something, the dot wasn't growing more intense, it was getting Closer. By the time that Helios had realised that it could possibly be dangerous, it was too late

Helios tried to Maneuver the ship out of the way of the Object, but with the two primary engines completely burnt out, he only had the RCS to Maneuver. It can be easily said that no matter what he did, Helios' Fate was sealed

In a Flash of blue light, the entire cargo ship and all it had onboard was removed from our reality, such an occurrence had caused an massive energy wave that traveled through space, alerting those on the moon base of IMC activity, prompting them to inform their superiors of the event

Scientists on the planet below were bewildered by the fact that their Fold Weapons beam had not even touched the moon they were targeting, many of them assumed it was a miss calculation, they would try again later. The next time that moon would not survive, nor would the the fold testing facility

* * *

**Atlas: Schnee Manor**

**Time: 10:36 PM**

**Weiss Schnee**

**2nd POV**

Things were quiet in the Manor, not no one was awake… well almost no one. Weiss Schnee sat awake in her room, unable to sleep with the things racing through her head at the moment

' _Three months… three months and I'll be in Beacon Academy, then I can become a huntress, and from there I can turn the Schnee name into something better than what it is now… Right?_'

Weiss was troubled by her doubts that she may not be able to dig her family name out of the hole that it's currently in due to her father's actions. Normally these doubts would have never caused her worry due to her confidence, but these ones were different, these doubts were seeded by her combat instructor several hours ago, when he said several thing about huntsmen that Weiss found particularly disheartening

' _There are many great things that an single huntsmen or huntress can accomplish, however, changing the world, isn't one of them_'

The words of her instructor repeated in her mind time and time again, almost as if they were taunting her, telling her that she could never accomplish her goals of changing the world for the better. She feared that she would never be able show that the Schnees were not all horrible people

Weiss decided to see if some fresh air would help clear her head. After quickly grabbing a coat from her closet and throwing it over her shoulders, she moved to the large window and undid a latch to open her window. She looked out to the right, towards the city of Atlas in the distance, leaning on the the sill of the window while breathing in the cold and fresh air from outside

She watched as slowly snow began to fall, she knew that within the next few minutes the snow would be falling at twice the rate if the forecast she had heard earlier was to be believed

While she was leaning on the window, she felt something that she hadn't felt in a long time. She felt the slight tingle of an imminent lighting strike. Using a skill her instructor taught her, she used her Aura to read where the static energy was coming from. After using her Aura, she looked out towards the fields to the left of the Manor, were she felt the energy was strongest

She looked out to the fields and after a moment… nothing had happened, the energy itself disappeared, the feeling of imminent danger had not left. It was odd, the energy was gone but the feeling was not

Weiss decided after a moment of waiting to ignore it, and instead looked above the field to only look straight towards the shattered moon. Weiss personally thought that the moon looked beautiful, she felt that it was some kind of message about perseverance, despite having been partially destroyed by some kind of meteor years ago, it was still there and still helped life on Remnant survive… even if it just helped keep the oceans tides keep moving

While she was admiring the beauty of the moon, she just barely noticed a small blue dot that was zooming through the sky and past the moon

" 'huh' a shooting star…"

Weiss remembered a story that her mother had told her once involving a shooting star. The story was about a boy who wished on a shooting star for a friend, and so it fell down from the sky and became his friend, she laid her head down in the window sill

She'll be honest, Weiss wasn't totally against the idea of a friend. She did consider Klein a friend, but there were many things that he wouldn't understand if she tried to talk to him about them

She wanted someone her age to talk to, she couldn't talk to Winter or Whitley because Winter was too far away and she couldn't convey her feelings through her letters well enough to talk about those things, and Whitley just didn't like her

The idea of someone she could talk to about these feelings was one that she was very fond of, so, she decided to do something she never would have considered, she wasn't very superstitious after all. Weiss looked back up towards the shooting star, finding that it had not moved much since she had looked away

Weiss looked at the brilliant blue speck and made her wish

' _I wish for a friend that can listen to me and understand my problems, even if they haven't been in the same position before_'

Weiss continued to watch the shooting star as it moved across the sky, she watched as it slowly curved downward and moved towards the horizon… and then crash onto the ground, launching snow, ice, and rock hurtling through the air

She was startled and confused by the sudden crash of the Object, she was not confused about one thing though, that was most certainly not an shooting star

* * *

**Atlas: Fields outside Schnee Manor**

**Time: 11:00 PM**

**Weiss Schnee**

**2nd POV**

" I wish that for once that the forecaster was wrong about the weather…" Weiss thought as she rode on the snowmobile, nearly losing balance when the wind starts blowing harder, launching snow into the air in front of her

Weiss quickly jumped off the snowmobile when she reached the crater, her hastily put on snow boots inciting a loud crunch from the snow that covers the ground in thick sheets. She walked the final few feet towards the crash site, where she had seen the objects most ungraceful landing

She walked over the piles of snow and rock that were formed when the object crashed, nearly falling when a gust of wind sent snow flying everywhere. After climbing over one final pile she found the crater, looking in she found something she did not expect. She found a object about thrice the size of bullhead laying in the crater, the ship, despite the violent crash had very little damage

Weiss nearly dove for cover when a large black panel was launched from the ship at high speed in her direction, when she looked back to the ship there was an brand new hole on the the ship

Slowly, a hand reached out of the hole and gripped the edge, before lifting its owner out of the hole and letting them tumble down the side of the ship. When they hit the ground with a thud, they laid back against the metal paneling of the ship, the four red lenses of their helmet staring straight down at the ground, before turning and looking up towards her

Slayer of beasts and Slayer of man stopped there and looked into each other's eyes for several seconds. The snow that had been falling in thick sheets before quickly subsided and stopped, leaving the two to see each other clearly

* * *

**Three months later**

**Atlas: Schnee Manor Courtyard**

**Time: 11:57 AM**

**Weiss Schnee**

**2nd POV**

Weiss stood in the courtyard alone, Myrtenaster sat in her hand. For what felt like the hundredth time, she opened Myrtenaster and checked each chamber, making sure that she was topped off and wouldn't run out mid fight

" … 'Sigh' That boy is never on time" she angrily grumbled

She knew that he took a while to get all his equipment on, but this was ridiculous. Eventually, the door out to the courtyard opened and her instructor stepped out, he joged out towards her, calling out her name when he got close enough

" Hey Weiss! Sorry I took so long to get back here, I had to replace the cooling unit in my weapon, I forgot to replace it after last time" he quickly said in hopes of making up for his tardiness to the spar

this… boy, had been her new combat instructor for the past three months. Her father had jumped at the chance for a instructor that only asked for a temporary place to stay and keep his things

The boy was the same that she had seen fall out of the ship months ago, turns out he was some elite special forces soldier, he had asked if she had somewhere he could stay. When she brought him to her father, he didn't believe the soldier thing and told him to leave. She wasn't sure quite how, but at some point in the conversation, her father decided that he would be a good new instructor for her, and had offered the boy a place to stay in return for teaching her. She thought that her father did this because he thought that she wouldn't learn anything from the boy and fail the Beacon entrance exam

As it turns out, Helios, that's his name, was quite an effective teacher. She thought the special forces nonsense might be true at this point, when they first started training she had been knocked off her feet in seconds. He didn't hesitate to point out her faults and exploit them until she learned her lesson, she was improving at a much faster rate than with her previous instructor

But, for all of his good attributes, he had a negative one to balance it out. He was incredibly skilled in combat, but knew next to nothing about Remnant, or anything that graced its surface, he didn't even know what dust or aura was. Then there was his equipment, most of it was incredibly complicated and powerful, but he refused to let anyone touch or try to see how it works.

Then there was probably his best quality, he was a good friend. Initially, he had been wary of her, through that really was her fault, her constant insistence to get to know him probably put him off. But can you even really blame her? How was she supposed to know he had just conveniently fallen out of the sky the same time she had asked a shooting star for a friend? Though the shooting star was technically his ship

But for every good there is an bad, if you could consider this one a bad quality. The quality in question is what he is. He definitely is no human, but he is not an faunus either. Weiss at first thought that he was wearing some kind of armor, but in reality said armor was more akin to skin to him. He is a fully cybernetic lifeform, or as he called it, a Simulacrum

Apparently he had been a human at one point, but he had been severely hurt in combat to the point that he was parilzed from the neck down. He… he refused to tell the story behind how he was so injured, but he explained how one would become an Simulacrum though

He had explained that only those in very critical condition were considered for the process, and even then, unless you were particularly important to something called the advocate network, they probably wouldn't do it. The most she was ever got out from that was really just 'Be Important or Die'

But let's get back to current events

Right now, Weiss stood at the ready on one end of the yard, Helios doing the same exactly opposite to her. She waited for him to make the first move like he always did. Weiss had not expected him to spice things up today. Helios always tried to vary her 'combat diet' as he called it, by fighting her with different styles, this would apparently help her deal with different styles in the future

Who fights by turning invisible?

His figure began to flicker in and out of existence before completely disappearing, she looked around and listened for the telltale footsteps of someone cloaked

_Tap-Tap-Tap_

She spun in her heel just in time to blocking the knife from making contact with her shoulder with Myrtenaster, Helios' form flashing into existence before disappearing again

Spinning the chamber of Myrtenaster to fire dust, she launched a series of crescent blades made from fire in every direction, watched as her opponent was sent onto his back after being hit by one of the blades directly in front of her, his Cloak destabilizing due to him taking damage

Seeing him vulnerable like that gave her a idea, running forward, she planted her right foot in his chest, immobilizing him, before she took the blade of Myrtenaster and pointed it directly into his face

" I Win" she announced with a level of authority only obtainable by a Schnee

Weiss was not prepared for what happened next. In an nigh impossible feat of agility, Helios wrapped his left leg around her ponytail and yanked down, throwing her off and onto her back

In less then a second, the position was reversed and Helios had the upper hand

Which meant little after Klein interrupted their spar

" Young Helios and Miss Weiss, Mr Schnee requests your presence in his study" was all he said before he left to do something else

Helios was the first to his feet and offered a hand to Weiss, which she gladly took. After they both got onto their feet and dusted themselves off, they went into the Manor to speak with Jacques. After walking for a few moments Helios started conversation

" What do you think he wants now?"

" … I don't know, he never talks to me about anything other than training and teaching anymore"

" Ehh, He's probably just going to try and talk you out of going to beacon again… not that he'll ever manage to do it, your too stubborn" Helios playfully jabed

" Excuse Me! I am offended by you even implying that I am a head strong brute!" She replied with equal playfulness

The rest of the walk continued like this until they reached Jacques' study, at when they reached they both shut their mouths and Weiss knocked on the door

A muffled enter was her only response

After opening the door and walking in she-

" Helios as well…" came from her father

Understanding that her father also wished to talk with Helios, she waved to him and moved out of the doorway to let him get through, after he entered the room he closed the door. The two moved to stand in front of the desk that Jacques sat behind, he turned away from the scroll setting in his hand and towards the two in front of him

" … Weiss, while I would usually attempt to dissuade you from attending Beacon Academy in the next month, I see no point in trying to do that anymore, if you refuse to see reason then I must do what I must to preserve the companies legacy"

Upon hearing these words, a pit began to grow in Weiss' stomach, thoughts started to race through her head

' _Is he going to do it… is he going to threaten to revoke my title as heiress unless I give up being a huntress…_' Weiss thought with trepidation, before she could come to any solid conclusion, he began speaking again

" If you're set on this path then I will make sure that you do not lose your life due to Vale's extremely lax attitude when it comes to dealing with the White Fang. Helios, if you would accept the position, would you be my daughter's guardian while she is in Vale?"

Anyone who had ever had the displeasure of meeting Jacques would have been thrown for a loop. Jacques was well known to be a man who preferred to throw money and threats at a problem until it disappeared, for him to willingly lay down arms and let someone have their way was unheard of from the man, most anyone who might have heard this might assume this was some kind of joke from the CEO. Helios, being one of those people, took several seconds to formulate an proper response

" I… yes I accept the position of guardian of your daughter during her residence in the Kingdom of Vale, I see no problem with the transition of role from instructor to guardian"

Weiss began to let a frown into her face as she listened to Helios

' _I don't like it when he speaks like that, that cut and proper tone doesn't fit with his more excitable personality_'

" Good, if my memory serves me right, you have recently gotten your aircraft airworthy again. Would you be willing to use that as your transportation to the kingdom of Vale? I know that it carries your equipment"

Weiss visibly perked up and the mention of the possibility that she would be able to grace the floors of the ship with her presence

' _And I'll be able to talk more with those machines that Helios keeps on his ship_' she briefly wondered before Helios began to speak again

" Yes, my ship has been repaired enough to work properly once again, that is thanks to you and your company's assistance, without the help it would have taken many more months to finish"

" Yes, you have mentioned many times your unwillingness to employ the Atlasian Government with the repairs of you ship, I understand that you don't want to give them access to your Technology"

" Hm, they would probably try to replicate my things. Through, with what I've read from news reports and such, giving them my technology would be more like giving every terrorist organization on the planet more weapons to play with, at least, with their track record that is. Although, I mean no offense, but at first I expected you to be no different"

" Understandable, you were in an unknown location with people you were not sure you could trust. Now onto present matters, you will be acting as my daughter's guardian while in Vale. Now in order to ensure that she is given protection at all times, I would like to enroll you in Beacon Academy as a student. Though I cannot enroll you without your consent, and I'll need you to fill out several documents in order to begin the process"

If the opportunity to be aborde Helios' ship caught her attention, then this definitely captivated her

' _Helios as a student!? He is several years my junior! Not to mention his combat prowess! He would make an excellent teammate, with his skill and notability, along with my excellent leadership skills and knowledge, we would easily become the top scoring team in Beacon…_' Weiss thought as she began to scheme, an dark and sinister look forming in her face as she planned… which was promptly ignored by the two men as they signed documents and discussed Helios' stay as a student at Beacon Academy

Time dragged on as payment methods were discussed and possibly diabolical plans were hatched, eventually all was said and done with and Helios and Weiss were allowed to go back to their own devices. Helios, deciding that their sparing was done for the day, went to continue work on his ship. Weiss meanwhile went to her room to study the many different styles of rapier combat, and how to effectively use them

* * *

**Atlas: Helio's Ship's Titan-dropbay**

**Time: 1:10 PM**

**Helios R Briggs**

**2nd POV**

Helios entered the Titan-dropbay, the massive room letting his steps echo throughout the empty space. He looked to his left to see the five empty Titan-racks, turning to the right he found instead three out of the five racks with Titans to fill the empty space. He looked at the the three from right to left, the first was a Stryder-Class Titan armed with an XO-16 Chaingun and no ordinance to speak of, instead having a VTOL Hover and a Vortex shield

Next to that was a extremely rare Destroyer-Class Titan, developed not long ago by the IMC, they were essentially Ogres that focused more on offense than defense, this one was armed with an quad Rocket launcher, multi-target missiles, and what appeared to be a plasma railgun built into its shoulder. And to make up for the lack of a defensive ability, the mech had some serious extra armor plating all over it's chassis

And last but not least was Helios custom built Atlas-Class Titan. At first glance, anyone could tell it was not mass-produced like many others, all over the chassis were exposed wires and other technical parts, on the back was a massive battery like object where all the wires met. On the front of the mech, next to the optical housing, bolted to the chassis was a metal plate with the name Arc painted on

The seemingly random name had a significance though, this Titan was decked out with some of the most advanced ARC based technology that one could buy, it even had a modified ARC-Based Ion laser core built into its optics

Though, the most notable feature of the Titan would be the Predator Cannon attached to the back of it's hip. No fancy additions, just a simple Predator Cannon with it's Mode switch, Power shot, and Gunshield

After giving his Titans a quick glance, he moved towards the terminal at the end of the row of Titan-racks. The terminal quickly booted up and allowed him start the activation process of his Titans, the near deafening symphony of hydraulics releasing and joints unlocking filled the previously quiet room

The first to fully activate was the Stryder, after fully activating it suddenly jolted upwards from it's slouched posture to an much more alert and awake one, immediately it unhooked itself from the rack and stepped out into the middle of the room before turning towards its pilot and looking down at them, before speaking with a feminine voice

" Hello Pilot, Sierra November 8655 fully operational, it is good to see you again, what is the current stat-" November spoke before a loud crash interrupted her

Turning to their left the duo saw that their Destroyer friend had decided to not balance herself when her joints unlocked, and had fallen face first into the floor, November used this as a chance to berate her fellow Titan

" Lambda Alpha 0001! Control yourself! If the Pilot had been standing several feet to the left, he would have been crushed by your grossly overly Armored Chassis! That would be in direct violation of Protocol Three!" November berated while lifting Lambda to her feet

" Well the Pilot isn't flattened, right? Then that means that nothing is wrong and there is nothing for you to squawk about" Lambda retorted with little concern in her voice

" That's not the point! You put the Pilot in danger! He could have-!"

" Also, what did you mean when you said grossly overly Armored, was that supposed to be an insult? Because last time I checked, my armor was fitted by the Pilot, so by insulting my armor, your insulting the Pilots skills-" Lambda accused before she was interrupted by Helios

" Alright that Enough from the both of you" upon hearing this the two shut up while the final Titan slowly stood up

The Titan walked forward out of the Titan-rack in a very stiff style, before it turned towards the trio and began speaking in the default Betty OS

" ERROR, Titan OS Can Not Recognize Titan Ordinance Subsystems 10-A through 67-Z, Recommend Pilot Seeks Assistance From Hammond Robotics Tech Department… ERROR, Titan OS-" Helios quickly interrupted the OS before it could continue

" Titan OS, Cut OS Access to all Speaker systems" Helios commanded causing the Titans OS to silence, before Lambda gave her own two cents

" Poor thing still isn't working, at this point you might as well disconnect the OS from all those custom abilities and be done with it. I doubt that even AIs like me and November could handle those things, the only thing that might be able to handle those might be a Vanguard AI core" Lambda said, November quickly agreeing with her

" I for once must agree with her, that OS will never be able to handle the strain of all those different ordinance, let alone recognize them, you'll have to do with them only being available while you are Piloting" November said with finality in her voice

" Yea, I think you two are right. I'll disconnect it from all the ordinance abilities and just connect it to the Predator Cannon" Helios agreed while grabbing an laptop that was on a tool cart nearby

After grabbing the laptop he climbed up to the upper most hatch of the Titan, before opening it and sliding in. Once inside and sitting in the seat, not bothering to activate Piloted mode, Helios opened the laptop and connected it to the Titans systems. Helios only needed to make a few minor changes to the Titans ability roster, it was a simple task really, any combat pilot could do it, they were taught to after all

All Pilots were trained in the complicated art of editing a Titans code, after all, how else would they equip new equipment to their Titan properly? It was common knowledge for Pilots to know, unless you were trained after those new Titans were rolled out, those new Titans were practically uncustomizable except for a small few things

After finishing up on the code of his Titan, Helios climbed back out the top hatch of the Atlas and after enabling the speakers, Helios went to say a few words to Lambda and November regarding his new occupation as student at Beacon Academy

" So what you're saying is that you are going to be a student at a combat school… just so you can follow some girl and make sure she doesn't get hurt?" Lambda asked with a questioning tone

" Right, I'm going to be her guardian while she is in Vale. So, that means that you all will be coming with me now that the ship is airworthy again. We leave in about an month" Helios confirmed

" Now that everything has been explained, all of you need to go back to your racks, I don't need you all wasting valuable energy just standing around"

And with that, the Titans reattached themselves to their racks and depowered, leaving Helios alone again. Quickly leaving the room, Helios began the long and slow walk back to his room

As he walked, not a sound was heard save for the clanks of his metallic feet hitting the floor. Even the MRVNs were not working, as the ship was not in operation and nothing needed repairs

Eventually he reached a door, with only a thought, the door slid open, revealing the Stark white room behind. Just as before, there was little inside except for his locker and his charger. After quickly storing the data knife and the laptop from earlier in his locker, he moved towards the charging rack

Turning his back to the charger, Helios walked backwards directly into the machine. Almost immediately, robotic arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him up into a hanging position, allowing the charger to connect to the port in his nape

After it connected to him, an blue box appeared in the center of his vision

'How long would User: Helios R Briggs, Like to charge for?'

All it took was for him to think eight hours and the world quickly started to go dark, one by one different systems powdered down and eventually, Helios himself was asleep

The entire ship was quiet and lifeless, as it would be for the next eight hours

* * *

**welp, thats that. hopefully that was better than my last one, there were so many problems with that first chapter. anyways, I'll see you all next time**


	2. The Academy

**Heo people, sorry about being like three months late one this one. I kept meaning to work on this and got sidetracked instantly ninety percent of the time. Anyways, I don't want to delay this anymore, so here is my horrible attempt at an story for all you people to read**

* * *

**One day before Beacon Orientation**

**Atlas: Schnee Manor**

**Helios R Briggs**

**Time: 5:39 AM**

No matter how hard she tried, no matter what she did, Weiss was, and probably never would be… a morning person

The sun hadn't even risen yet when Helios woke Weiss up. Weiss was groggily sitting with her suitcases on the cart, barely able to keep herself awake as it was pulled along by Helios through the halls of the Manor

" 'Yawn' Why are we up so early again?" Weiss asked while wiping the sandman's sand from her eyes

" We are up early because I have to get us to Vale in the next few hours unless you want to miss Beacon Orientation because someone decided that she didn't want to spend one less night in her own bed then she absolutely had to"

" Hey… my bed has… has some really nice blankets" she wearily replied, nearly falling asleep mid sentence

Helios gave her a questioning look, before stopping the cart and grabbing a pillow off a random nearby couch

' they won't miss a single pillow… why do they have couches in the hallways anyway?'

Taking the pillow and moving to where Weiss was sitting. Weiss slowly looked up towards Helios with a sleepy look in her eyes, Helios set the pillow next to her on the cart before gently laying her onto it

" Alright, you sleep, and I'll deal with everything else… Freeloader"

" I'm… not…" And she was out like an light

Helios, after making sure that Weiss wouldn't fall off the cart in her sleep, moved back to the front of the cart and began pulling once again. Throughout the entire trip he didn't see a single person, not even Whitley, who, unlike his sister, was up at almost all hours of the day

Whitley was a complicated topic for the Simulacrum, the boy was like Weiss in many ways, they both shared an unwavering determination to accomplish anything they put their minds to. While Weiss focuses on becoming a huntress, Whitley tries to become the perfect heir for the SDC, constantly trying to one up his sisters, something Helios couldn't blame him for. Helios understood what it felt like to be ignored by others due to his age

The boy's age left him ignored by everyone, let it be the news or his own family. Despite the amazing achievements Whitley has to his name, he had graduated from some fancy Atlasian College not too long ago! And he's only fifteen! But not even that had gotten attention besides a mention and the news the next day. The boy had quite the head on his shoulders and that impressed Helios

Helios had talked with the boy several times over the course of his stay at the Schnee Manor, usually just brief greetings, only a handful of times had they ever really had a lengthy discussion, and those were usually cut short by Weiss requesting assistance with some kind of ability related to her semblance

Helios would admit that he was jealous of the seemingly magic abilities. Helios had first learned of the powers when he saw Weiss use them in combat to make herself move faster to avoid one of his punches and then try to block an axe kick with another, which did not help as the Glyph shattered under the immense force. He later had questioned her about the Glyphs, which she had answered with an lengthy lecture

* * *

"- and some semblances are actually hereditary, like mine though, most are just random. I'm still surprised though, your home had none of these things? No aura, Grimm, or dust? It must be so peaceful there" Weiss mused, as she drank Tea from an extremely expensive looking Tea cup

" Nope, my version of humanity never faced the Grimm, we never had aura, and we never had elemental crystals. We didn't even have those faunus that you hate so much. But just because we didn't have anything exciting doesn't mean that we don't have problems… we have a lot of problems back home, look at me for example, I'm barely a teenager and I lost my family, and I've been turned into a literal killing machine, willingly though. That's not to mention the fact that I literally died several times now. And those are just My problems. The Frontier is a mess, and the core systems haven't been heard from in years now. Honestly Remnant is probably better off than My home is, you got lucky when you were born here to this family" Helios explained to Weiss

" That's… encouraging, I think?" Weiss questioned, suddenly finding her Tea much more interesting

* * *

Eventually, after several minutes of pulling the cart of highly explosive dust through the halls of the Manor, Helios and the cart had made their way all the way out of the Manor to the field behind it were his ship sat, and began pulling the cart up the ramp towards his ships Titan-dropbay

From that point on, the trip was much simpler. That's mostly because after he got into his ship he just called over a MRVN to pull the cart for him, said MRVN only decided to turn on when he started to warm up the ship an hour or two ago.

Within five minutes of boarding the ship, Helios was in the Control room with a sleeping Weiss and several suitcases of explosive materials

'_ Now that might sound dangerous, but Weiss really is harmless_' Helios' robotic nature not stopping him from letting a soft chuckle from escape his speakers

With getting all of Weiss' things onto the ship out of the way with, all that was left was to plot the autopilot course to just outside of the kingdom of Vales air space, at which point he would take control for landing and such

Plotting the ships course was easy, all he had to do was type in the desired location, and edit the ships AI Generated course in a few different areas

After that was done with, he confirmed the path and let the ship begin to take off so he could sit back and relax… looking towards the console Helios spotted the ETA timer, which read four hours

Looking around the room for something to keep him occupied for the next four hours, Helios saw nothing except for Weiss, which was off the table because trying to mess with her while she was asleep was asking for a brutal and painful death

'_ Yea, I've had enough of those for one measly existence_'

Sitting in his chair for the next four hours was not an desirable way to spend his time, so Helios found something better to do, and all it took was connecting his CPU to the CCT net. He disabled his optics and the lights marking them went out, and then pulled up the CCT net search page and began his search for something Weiss had mentioned earlier

He began searching for information on Grimm.

* * *

**Vale:**

**Vale City Airport**

**Weiss Schnee**

**Time: 6:21 PM**

An irate Weiss watched the scene unfold in front of her

" This is absolutely idiotic, I don't understand why these… imbeciles insist on doing this!" Weiss silently yelled while Helios attempted to calm her down before she caused a scene

" They are all just doing their jobs Weiss, it's nothing to be worked up about" Helios said as he watched one particularly uncaring guard open another suitcase of dust and practically dump it out onto the floor, a mental grimace forming as the highly volatile vials of dust tumbled out and onto the ground, thankfully not setting off

" It is Definitely something I should be worked up about! If I had my way!-" Weiss was abruptly cut off when one of the Airport Security Guards interrupted her

" All the bags are clear, thank you for being patient Sir" the security Guard said to Helios, somehow completely ignoring Weiss' glare

After giving his thanks to the man, Helios repacked the bags before putting them on the cart and moving the cart towards Weiss

" Alright Weiss, you'll have to take the bags from here"

" Excuse me? What do you need to do that needs you to leave and make me go though Vale to Beacon alone?"

" I need to take my ship and land it in the airfield at Beacon, I can't exactly leave it here at the airport. And plus, the docks to Beacon are literally a block away from here, you don't have to walk far" the pilot explained

" Why did we even come here then? Why didn't you just take us straight to Beacon?" Weiss looked curiously at her friend

" Weiss, I thought you were going to take your father's place as CEO one day, shouldn't you know how Vale airport customs work? You can't enter Vale airspace without landing at a airport and showing identification, and it would be better for you to get into Beacon the same way as you peers, wouldn't want to miss something important" Helios answered

" Fine, but you better be waiting for me at Beacon" Weiss said threateningly, obviously annoyed by the CEO comment

" Don't worry, I will" Helios said, shrugging off the icy glare from his friend

At that the two parted ways, Weiss to go and ride a transport to Beacon Academy, while Helios would take a much more direct route to the Academy

Weiss pushed the double doors of the airport open, quickly moving through them and pulling the cart along with her, after exiting the parking lot outside of the airport she began walking down the sidewalk of the street towards the Beacon air docks which were only a block away. Along the way, she passed several people who judging by the clothing, posture, and suitcases they were pulling with them, were others who were applying to get into Beacon

Upon arrival at the air docks, Weiss found they were not what she was exactly expecting, she expected an airport-like building, but what she got was a large open platform with teller gates and two massive bullheads that were used to transport people back and forth from Beacon

Pulling herself and her suitcases with her, she approached the teller gates, she was surprised when the teller only asked for her ID, which they then cross checked with the applicant list, before letting her through

If the teller gates weren't enough to surprise her, then the way the Bullheads operated definitely did. While actual transport Bullheads had assigned seats, the beacon Bullheads were a first come first served system, something she didn't particularly like

Weiss, despite her preferences, began to move towards the first bullhead, before boarding it and looking for a seat. It took her about a minute, but Weiss managed to procure two seats closer to the door. One for her and one for her cases of dust, which, after the debacle at the airport, were strapped together. It did not take very long for the rest of the seats to be filled, and a minute after that, the doors closed and the Bullhead began to lift off the ground. Now that the Bullhead was full and she had a while to look at them, she started to look at the other applicants to see if any of them were interesting

There were not very many people of interest on the Bullhead to her surprise, those who were of interest were… well they were as one might say, kind of… eccentric? There were two girls directly across from her, one with with blonde hair and what appears to be two massive bracelets with shotgun shells strapped to them, and the other who is wearing way too much black and red with a large Scythe… which she was using to keep the other girl away

" Yang! Stop it! You hug me like that again and you'll break my back!"

" No I won't, I'm not that strong"

" Yes you are! You're literally as strong as an Ursa!"

The two continued like this for some time, Weiss looking away towards other applicants before she saw the end of their little fight. The next applicant was especially interesting, she was none other than Pyrrha Nikos. Weiss recalled that she was the winner of the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row, which was quite the achievement

Weiss would have gone to talk to her, but she was currently being swarmed be different applicants who seemed to know of her fame, asking for autographs and such, an few even asking if she would want to be on the same team

' _humf, as if Pyrrha Nikos of all people would team up with such riffraff_'

A little later the Bullhead touched down on Beacon grounds, when this happened, Weiss waited for the crowd of other applicants to rush out. After the others left she got up, placed her suitcases onto the cart, and then pulled the cart out the Bullhead, she moved a few feet from the Bullhead before stopping and looking around for Helios

After looking around and not seeing Helios, Weiss, Albeit with some annoyance, moved on to the orientation… before she was blindsided by the red and black garbed girl from before

* * *

**forty minutes to an hour later**

* * *

" You can't check it! It's an CARGO Hauler! It will take you hours to do it and I need to get to Orientation!" Helios nearly screamed

" I don't care. Your ship needs checked in order for me to let you walk the premises, unless you have written documentation from the headmaster you cannot walk the grounds" Ann Greene said with her dull monotone voice, not even looking at the Simulacrum, instead playing with her scroll

" Documentation!? You Couldn't Have Led With That!? I have documents here allowing the transport of my equipment to the academy grounds here!" Helios said while pulling the folded papers out of an pocket on his chest

Ann Greene grabbed the papers out of his hand before looking away from her scroll for the first time in this entire conversation for about three seconds before she handed them back and looked back to the scroll

" You're free to go kid" she said before turning and walking away, somehow never looking away from the scroll for a second time

Helios, seeing that he could finally leave to the orientation, made to move away from spare air docks behind the dorm buildings and move towards the amphitheater of the academy, it was thankfully not an long walk

But Helios arrived only to find that the orientation had finished and all the applicants along with the guide were gone. They were probably long gone, so if Helios wanted to find where the applicants had gone he would probably have to track Weiss' Scroll

But before he could even start the program to track her scroll he felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder, Helios' right hand moving towards the knife sheathed in is left arm

" Excuse me but shouldn't you be with the rest of the applicants young man?"

Turning around counterclockwise to obscure the knife gripped in his right hand, Helios found himself face to face with a faculty member dressed in green. The man held a certain authority with his presence alone, the kind of feeling that reminded Helios of a retired pilot, said feelings further solidified when the man brought a mug of appeared to be Hot Coco to his lips, Helios seeing that it was only a member of the schools facility moved his hand away from the knife

" Sorry, I got lost and only just now found the amphitheater. Could you tell me where everyone else is?"

" Of course, they are all in the ballroom, I was on my way there so do you mind if we walk together?"

"Not at all, sir"

And with that the two began their walk to the ballroom, with the man in green leading the way. After a few moments of silence, the man tried to strike up conversation

" So, who might you be exactly, might you be?" The green clothed man inquired

" I'm Helios Briggs, and you?"

" I am Ozpin, headmaster of this academy"

" Well it's a pleasure to meet you, sir"

" Helios Briggs… I remember you from the applicant list" Ozpin said, the curious look on his face matching his tone

' _He remembers me? But we got the acceptance letter two months ago? No way he could have remembered all this time_' the two stopped walking in the middle of a garden with several scattered benches and Ozpin began speaking again

" You have quite the record Briggs… and by that I mean there is nothing about you anywhere, you aren't recorded as a person in any government database on Remnant. Now that wouldn't be surprising, given that an astounding sixty-seven percent of people born outside the walls of any Kingdom are not recorded until their later years of life. But given the fact that you were recommended to attend my Academy by Jacques Schnee alongside his daughter, told me that you were no figure of insignificance. There is also the fact that you are not one, not two, but three years underaged to even attend my Academy… you should be only just beginning your first year in an preprepatory combat school…"

Things were now much more tense than they were a moment ago, Helios' left hand began to slowly move towards his holstered Wingman on his leg, Ozpin only smiled in response and took an long sip from his mug

" But despite that you show at least a small amount of combat training given that you have reached for one of your weapons twice now" Ozpin pointed out, giving Helios a wide grin

" And then there is your name, Helios Rook Briggs. Tell me, what colour does that refer to?"

" … None?"

" Exactly, judging by your reaction you don't know the exact depths of this. If you knew anything about history, you would know the colour naming rule, the unofficial law that everyone follows, the law that states that all children born are to be named after a colour, even if it is just by reference"

" So, to summarize, a child- young teenager with no record, combat training, and a name that so blatantly does not follow the colour naming rule is recommended to attend the most well known and highest ranked combat school in the world by the wealthiest business man on the planet… sounds like the start of an bad joke"

At this point Helios' hand now had his massive Wingman revolver tightly held to his side, Ozpin still paid no mind to this and continued giving Helios' a grin… until his face gave way to an grimace and gave Helios a harsh glare

" So Helios Rook Briggs, why are you here, in my school. And don't bother trying to lie your way out of here, you wouldn't get far" Ozpin stated with tone of finality in his voice

"... 'sigh' I'm really not getting out of this am I?" Helios asked one last time, before sitting down on a bench directly across from Ozpin and explaining himself

" Well, my full name is, as you said a moment ago, Helios Rook Briggs. I was born on December 31, 2689. I was euthanized on December 30, 2701 and reborn on January 1, 2702. I am a captain in the 6-4 PMC Pilot Division, and am a Generation 10 Pilot"

" On January 27, 2703, I was on a resupply mission when my ship experienced what I can only describe as an interdimensional anomaly that displaced me, my ship, and everything in it roughly two or three kilometers above Atlas city, which afterwards I crash landed about one thousand meters from the Schnee residence"

" After I was recovered from the crash site by Weiss Schnee, I was hired by her father to work as a combat tutor in exchange for a place for me to stay. Three months ago, Jacques offered me a place in this Academy in exchange for keeping his daughter safe while she stays here in vale… and that's it, there's my story"

Ozpin sat staring at the boy across from him with a blank look in his face, obviously taking a moment to process everything that was just said

" Did you say 'interdimensional anomaly'? Are you saying that you are from a different dimension?" Ozpin said with audible doubt in his tone

" That is what I am saying, sir" Helios confirmed

" And did you say 'euthanized' and 'reborn'? As in, you were killed and then Brought Back?"

" Yes, that is what I meant"

" So you're saying that it is possible to bring the dead back to life where you're from?"

"... Under the right circumstances" Helios evaded

" And what might those circumstances be?" Ozpin said, digging for more information

" I don't see how that applies to the conversation at hand"

" I see, back to said conversation, what are your intentions here in my school?"

" I intend to become an huntsman so I can continue to do what I'm good at, killing things"

" And that's it? You don't say, want to do something different with your life?"

" I could, but why do something other than what I was built for"

" Built for? I'm afraid I don't follow"

" Well, take a long look at me, does it look like a human or faunus could fit into all this?" Helios said while gesturing to himself and his various limbs that were much to thin for any human to fit into

"... No, I can say it does"

" Well, That's because…" Helios undid the latches next to either of his shoulders before he grabbed the corner of his front chest plate, right below his shoulder

" They aren't supposed to in the first place" he said while he pulled away the front plate of his chassis, exposing the delicate interior mechanisms of his body

Ozpin expected many things when Helios began to pry away his armor, an complex network of even more complex parts making up a machine in his to-be students chest was not one of them, seeing that one of his potential students was literally more machine than his friend James was… surprising

" I am what is known as an Simulacrum where I'm from, you could call me a synthetic-human if you looked at me right"

" I… well, were you always a… Simulacrum?"

" No, I was flesh and bone like you once, I was… gravely injured once and the only way to continue my career as a pilot was to switch"

" … Well, I'm quite impressed to be honest, to know that there is a place out there, where humanity has advanced to the point of synthetic life is something rather… uplifting to hear in the world we live in today"

And with that the conversation settled into a comfortable silence, neither man willing to drag the conversation out any longer

" Well, as I see it, there is no problem that I have with you attending my Academy. Now, let's see about getting you to the ballroom"

Ozpin, after saying this got up off the bench and began walking again, Helios following suit shortly after

* * *

**And Scene! Is it just me or is this chapter slot shorter than the first one? Probably is. Also, did I do Ozpin right? I don't feel the greatest with how I portrayed him. And onto a more important note**

**(Review reply?)[don't know what else to call it]****Al, Your review wasn't disheartening at all! It was the thing that made me go back and rewrite the first chapter! Thanks for it because it's what helped me to make this story better (least I hope I made it better)**

**Anyways, that's all i got to say here, Thanks for reading, and reviews are appreciated! See you all next chapter!**


	3. The Initiation

**Woo, ' party popper sounds'. I didn't take three months to update this time ****Yeaa.** **Enjoy**** fellow humans!**

* * *

Initiation couldn't come fast enough

Helios hated this, and he could take a lot of crap. Weiss, after his vanishing act yesterday, had demanded that he not leave her side. Something, Helios had no problem with. It's just the fact that Weiss left for the bathrooms, and Helios is pretty sure the the closest bathroom is not twenty minutes away

' _So why in the name of whatever gods this place follows, is she taking so long?_'

It took most of Helios' will power to just sit still and not do something stupid that would cause a scene, it's not his fault that the one applicant four tables down and one to the left had painted her shield to look just like a target and Weiss had grabbed some orange fruit that was so perfectly round that it would soar in a near perfect arc for part of her meal, Helios did his best to resist the temptation

' _Why would someone paint a shield like that? In this line of work, where you could be overrun by literal hordes of nightmarish creatures that only desire the flesh of humans and faunus, you probably wouldn't want something as noticeable as a freaking target on your back…_'

Helios now sat here trying to see the potential benefits of having your shield painted like a target when fighting near mindless monsters, totally unconcerned with the rest of the people in the cafeteria

Until one of them poked the side of his head and he nearly removed their finger with an data-knife

* * *

Beacon: Cafeteria

Ruby Rose

* * *

Ruby was annoyed, Yang had wanted her to apologise to the crabby girl and try to make friends despite yesterday's… events. But by the time they had reached her table she was gone and there was some fancy Atlasian-Knight sitting there staring into empty space, and Yang still wouldn't let her leave

" Yang! Let's just leave! She isn't here!"

" Nope, she'll come back for this thing" Yang reasoned while inspecting the Knight, she lifted her right index finger and made to poke the thing on the side of the head

" Yang No! Don't touch it! What if it attacks you or something!"

Yang looked back towards Ruby, finger still poised to poke the head of the Knight, before saying 'Boop' and poking the thing anyway… and chaos ensued

The Knight in a blur of movement that only Ruby was able to follow had stood up and planted it's left foot into Yang's stomach pushing her to the floor while at the same time grabbing the wrist of the offending hand with one hand and unsheathing a knife with the other with rather murderous intent

Ruby seeing what was about to happen did the only thing she could, she quickly grabbed the hand with the knife before it could go any further, if any would ask Ruby about this later she would say that the machine had strength comparable to Yang

The Knight, seeing that it's hand was no longer moving took a moment to process, before realizing what it was doing, releasing Yang and and letting out a string of words extremely quickly and bolting away while ripping itself out of Ruby's grasp

" … what 'cough' was that?" Yang said while standing back up

" … I think it said… sorry?"

* * *

Beacon: Halls

Helios R Briggs

* * *

He needed to get away, he needed to just start initiation and get it over with. Helios disliked many things, one of the things he hated the most had to be the itch

Helios barreled through the halls at full speed, he knew that he had to go to the weapon lockers next, but he needed Weiss because she was the only one out of the two who still needed to collect their equipment. Helios still having not taken his off since yesterday

While he ran through the halls at high speed, he saw exactly what he was looking for. Short, Female, Long white hair, Too much blue and white in his opinion, yep, it's that small human he had to protect. With no further shenanigans, Helios grabbed Weiss by collar of her jacket and pulled her along with himself towards the weapon lockers without slowing at all, the sudden and jarring increase in speed causing Weiss to let out a small yelp

Only a short while later and both of them were in the locker room. And Helios turned around to see an very agitated Weiss

'one explanation later'

" So you brought me to the locker room twenty minutes early because you got startled?!"

"... Yes?"

" I Still Haven't Eaten Breakfast, You Boob!"

* * *

Beacon: Locker room

Time, 8:45 AM

Helios R Briggs

* * *

Helios looked around nervously, trying to avoid another encounter with the two girls from earlier while Weiss talked with some girl with red hair

" Helios" Weiss called to him, pulling Helios from his thoughts

" Hmm?" ' _Why can't initiation happen any sooner?_'

" Helios, this is Pyrrha Nikos"

" Oh, I think I remember you, you're that tournament winner like… two years in a row? Right?"

" Um… yes, it's a pleasure to meet you Helios Weiss has said quite a bit about you, apparently you are quite talented for you age, well it has been just Grand talking with-" Pyrrha attempted to end the rather uncomfortable conversation but was interrupted by an blond boy with light armor covering himself

" You know what else is Grand! Me, Jaune Arc, Short Sweet-" Helios quickly stopped paying attention and started looking around again

After a moment of looking around, Helios saw the two girls from earlier talking to each other while walking towards the small group of four that had formed, obviously intent on moving past and towards the exit across the room. Still not wanting another encounter with the girls, Helios flared his jumpkit before leaping over Jaune's head and running towards the door, ignoring Weiss as she screams his name

* * *

Fourteen Minutes Later

* * *

Helios stood on his launch-pad alongside the other students on the edge of Beacon-Cliff, he felt giddy and excited at the chance of combat, not that he could be blamed. He found himself on the very right, farthest away from the Headmaster while he went on and on with some speech about what they were doing. Helios already knew the details, Ozpin told him yesterday while they were on their way to the ballroom after their conversation

' _remember, eye contact, pairs of two, north, get relic, don't die, easy as 3.1415_'

Helios decided to do one last check over everything he had on himself, he had everything he might need out there, data-knife, his Mastiff, his L-Star, his EPG, his Charge-Rifle, the case, Fire-Stars, Grav-Stars, Arc-Stars, Satchels, his Wingman, and ammunition for his Wingman, Mastiff, and EPG. His tactical abilities were all in working order as well, and the subtle weight on his leg told him that his Satchel Detonator is where it should be

Though he had lost his humanity over a year ago now, Helios still found himself prone to his nervous tics, the subtle uncontrollable twitch of his fingers, not enough to unintentionally fire his weapons, but enough to be noticeable

Helios felt the ground shake as students were launched into the air one after the other, and eventually, he himself felt the rush of air and following weightlessness as he soar through the air. But eventually, all that goes up must come down, Helios was no different

As he fell through the air he spotted an small clearing where several students had already landed and began fighting some of the resident Grimm

' _How did they already land? Maybe I'm so much lighter that the pad launched me higher?... I'll figure it out later_'

Helios decided to stop that line of thought before it got him too distracted.

After a brief look at the battle, Helios saw where he was going to be of the most use. Unclipping his Charge-Rifle off the top of his jumpkit, he angled his fall so that he would land on the back of a beo-wolf that was flanking a boy and armor and equipped with a Mace. A quick final adjustment and Helios was right on course

Helios felt like time was slowing as he grew closer to his target. He felt the beo-wolf's breath be forcefully ejected from it's lungs as his foot collided with it's back and forced it to the ground, between a rock and a hard place. And he felt his other foot reach its target as well, he felt the satisfying snap as his other foot smashed the beo-wolf's neck into the ground, forcing it to bend upwards at an unnatural angle. The destruction of it's spine ending the monsters life

To any other person, this would simply be a dead beo-wolf, another small victory for humanity

To Helios, the death of the beo-wolf was a glass of cool water in a dry desert, a breath of fresh air after being inside an stuffy house all day

Clearing his mind of the rush of euphoria to keep himself from getting distracted, Helios bent his knees before pushing himself off the ground, using his jump kit to push himself higher into the air

Another quick overview of the battle and he spotted his next target, another beo-wolf going after a different applicant. Raising his Charge-Rifle he aimed at his target, he squeezed the trigger and felt the gun charge up, coil like a spring. And then release, a bright light blinded Helios for a split-second as a laser shot from the barrel of the gun and evaporated the beo-wolf into a black mist. The death of the second Grimm giving a similar rush as to the first, but weaker

After that, Helios landed on the ground again and the other applicants finished off the rest of the Grimm. Helios went to tell them all the direction of the ruins, but before he could the different pairs of two all ran off in different directions

' _So much for telling them all where to go_'

And with all that excitement out of the way, Helios turned north-west a began on his journey to the ruins

* * *

Beacon: Cliffs

Ozpin

* * *

" Ozpin, the last two students have been paired. It appears Mr-Briggs does not have anyone to pair up with. 'sigh' should I make preparations to send Mr-Schnee the bad news, or should we make a exception this year and have a five man team" The Headmaster's right hand woman said with no small amount of sarcasm, obviously still not over the last minute addition of Ruby Rose

" Yes… a five man, excellent idea Glynda, place him with Miss-Schnee and Miss-Rose" Ozpin asked, completely missing the sarcasm in his assistant's voice

" Wha-... 'Sigh' I should have never opened my mouth"

* * *

Beacon: Emerald Forest

Helios Briggs

* * *

It was a relatively easy trip, only running into a few groups of one or two beo-wolves along the way. Eventually, Helios found himself in one long stretched out clearing that went both north towards the ruins, and south back to the cliff. Upon looking back south, Helios saw a large fissure running along the bottom of the cliff, an ancient tower barely poking out of the top of the fissure. Turning North, Helios began to jog at a brisk speed

After about ten minutes of walking, Helios spotted something coming over a small rise quite far ahead of him. He watched as a group of eight ran in his direction. And as they neared him, he saw two large black figures come over the rise as well, the one flying through the air and the other skittered across the ground

Once the group and other figures got close enough to identify, Helios gave an exasperated sigh

" REALLY WEISS?" By the time he finished yelling this too her, they had reached him, and the group stopped

" Helios!"

" We've been out here for what, an hour and you already aggravated two giant Grimm?"

" Wait! The Deathstalker wasn't my fault!"

" It's chasing you, you made it mad"

" Wait, where'd the third one go?!" A girl with Ginger hair and a large hammer said, with way to much disappointment in her voice while looking towards the two giant Grimm moving their way, Helios looked back at her before responding

" Third one?"

Right as Helios said this, a Petra Gigas that appeared to be made mostly up of slate rocks burst from the trees on the far side of the clearing, though still far closer than the other two, the creature of Grimm having decided that it wanted to flank the students. Helios, seeing the danger of having potentially inexperienced students fight Grimm of this caliber, began to yell orders to the group

" Alright, you all" Helios said gesturing to the group of eight

" Keep running back through this clearing and you'll find another set of ruins where you'll have a better advantage against that Nevermore and Deathstalker, I'll deal with the Gigas"

" What! you can't be thinking of-" a black haired girl with an Katana-Gun-Cleaver… thing said before being interrupted

" Leave it, I don't doubt that he can do it" the Schnee heiress assured her allies with no doubt in her voice

And with that, Helios drew the attention of the Gigas with a wave of plasma from his Mastiff. The weapons plasma pellets super heating the cool rocks and causing small cracks. Before he ran straight at the grimm, and dashed between its legs and ran into the forest. The giant Grimm turning around rather quickly for its size, before chasing the Pilot into the trees, ignoring the eight teens it had been after previously as they ran in the direction the Pilot had told them

* * *

' _This may have been a bad idea_' Helios thought while dodging a piece of slate that had nearly impaled him after it had been sent flying from a explosion from his EPG, which he had equipped after realizing that the Mastiff wasn't working

His dodge had let the piece of slate fly past and impale some poor tree. Quickly bringing his EPG to bear, Helios lined up another shot on the Gigas, this time aiming for the joint that connected one of the legs to the rest of the Grimm

Pulling the trigger, Helios felt a wave of confusion wash over him, before a sobering wave of realisation hit. The ammo drum of his EPG was empty

Seeing that it's attacker was vulnerable, the Gigas made to destroy the Pilot with a swipe from its arm. Only for Helios to jump over the arm before it could hit him and land in a crouch, before quickly rolling to the side to avoid getting crushed by a second arm

The Grimm, seeing that he had avoided the attack, made to attempt a second attack only to find that in its attempt to reduce the Pilot into scrap-metal, it had rooted it's arm firmly into the ground

Helios quickly took advantage and used the arm as a platform to jump onto the Gigas' back

Due to its one arm being rooted to the ground and the other not having the necessary reach, the Gigas was powerless to do anything while the pilot placed several satchel charges in various nooks and crannies of the Gigas slate armor

After placing the last of the satchels needed to destroy Grimm, Helios leapt off the Grimm before landing several feet from it and running of into the woods in the direction of ancient tower from earlier

A few moments after leaving the immediate vicinity of the Grimm. Helios retrieved the detonator before pulling the trigger. The quiet '_boom_' from far behind serving as confirmation that the detonator served its purpose

* * *

Helios, after a while of running through the woods to the southeast, had found where his charge and her Allies had gone

The Pilot was certainly impressed to see Weiss and her new allies decimate a Giant Nevermore

' _The decapitation was a nice touch_'

He began to approach the group while Weiss used her Semblance to make a staircase of Glyphs to the top of the clif

" Weiss, impressive work with the Nevermore" he praised Weiss after stopping only a few feet from her

" Helios! I assume you dealt with the Gigas?" Weiss said, turning her attention from the staircase she had constructed from ice, the rest of the group moving ahead and up the stairs

" Yep, that thing is little more than rubble now"

two continued their conversation while they climbed the staircase

" Thank you for dealing with the Gigas Helios, I doubt that me and my fellows would have been able to fight three giant Grimm at once"

" Well, I can't let you go and get yourself reduced into little more than red paste now can I? Wouldn't be much of a bodyguard now would I?"

" Er… No I guess you wouldn't" Weiss said, obviously desturbed be Helios' comment on what might have happened had he not taken the Gigas Attention away from her group

Reaching the top of the cliff where everyone else was taking a rest, Weiss decided to continue the conversation

" So, you saw our battle with the Nevermore?"

" I did, I'm impressed how quickly you adapted to working in a team, I didn't cover that topic much when I was teaching you"

" Well, I think that-" Weiss was interrupted by a shrill voice

" It's You!" Said a girl in a black and red outfit with matching red cape

" I knew that your voice was familiar back there in the clearing! It's you from the cafeteria!" The girl said pointing an accusatory finger at the boy with a satisfied look on her face

Helios stared at her for several seconds, trying to recall what she meant. Then it hit him like a truck all at once

" Aw… man"

" Helios, is she one of the girls you nearly crippled back in the cafeteria?"

" Yep, he nearly took my finger off, which I do not appreciate" an blond girl interrupted before Helios could reply to Weiss

" Well, Helios apologies for his actions earlier… Right" Weiss said that last part with no small amount of bite in her tone

" Yea, I'm sorry I reacted that way"

" Eeh… it's alright, everyone was a bit jumpy before we knew what initiation was. Didn't help that someone was spreading rumors that it was going to be a free-for-all to get in. I'm sorry that I poked you, your armor makes you look like a robot or something"

" Don't worry about it, you wouldn't be the first. But I reiterate, I'm sorry for my behavior"

" And like I said, it's fine. Just don't do it again"

Before either could apologise again, the group decided to stop resting and start moving back towards the part of the cliffs that held the launch pads

* * *

Beacon: Auditorium

Time, 3:30 PM

Helios R Briggs

* * *

" Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!"

There is a wave of applause, while a familiar group of four students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster

" Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR. Led by... Jaune Arc!"

" Huh? L-Led by...?" Jaune was not expecting to be given the responsibility of leadership apparently

" Congratulations, young man"

Pyrrha gives a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but Jaune is not expecting it and falls over. Quickly he is pulled to his feet by his team and they vacate the stage

" And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Helios Briggs. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

Helios looks to the rest of his teammates with curiosity, wondering how they feel about the situation. Weiss is obviously quite surprised and a small bit angry, Ruby is in shock like the previous team leader, Blake is totally indifferent, and Yang is barely able to avoid breaking Ruby's back with her hug

" I'm so proud of you!" Yang said while spinning around with Ruby in her arms, the small girl still not able to fully register what was happening

" 'Ha-Ha' this'll be interesting" Helios said with a amused tone

' _this is going to go __horribly_' he said in his head

* * *

**Yea! I got this chapter out before it's been a full month since the last! That my fellows is advancement! Anyways, I don't got much more to say, have a nice rest of your day (or night)**


End file.
